Honeyworks Series: Good Morning! (Another Story)
by Harukaze Kagura
Summary: One-shoot, another point of view from Good Morning! "Gadis itu selalu saja mengucapkan selamat pagi padaku. Apa…aku bisa membalasnya suatu hari nanti?" *summary ancur lagi* *mind to RnR?


**Oke, saya kembali dengan fict baru lagi~! Uhm, baiklah, kayaknya banyak deh yang minta sequel dari fanfict saya yang berjudul 'Good Morning'. Well, memang sih, kayaknya ending dari fict itu agak ngegantung. Setelah saya pikirkan, sepertinya membiarkannya seperti itu bukan ide yang bagus. Di tambah lagi saya bukan tipe orang yang suka dengan ending yang nge-gantung kayak gitu. Makanya, setelah berpikir saya pun memutuskan untuk membuat sequel.**

 **Eit! Tapi bukan fict ini ya. Seperti judulnya, fict ini sama dengan fict sebelumnya tetapi jika sebelumnya pake POV Yaya, kali ini pake POV sang hero, Halilintar~! Sama seperti sebelumnya fict ini juga alur ceritanya saya ambil dari video Honeyworks berjudul Friday's Good Morning tetapi jika versi Hatsune Miku adalah another story, video kali ini versi Megpoid Gumi yang sama-sama Vocaloid juga. Saya memang berencana mem-post fict ini dulu, tapi sama sekali nggak kepikiran sama sequel. Makanya sequel nya (Insya Allah) setelah fict ini ^^.**

 **Karena ini fict kedua saya yang menggunakan referensi video Honeyworks, dan harusnya ada dong yang penasaran, jika Yaya berpikir perasaannya sama Halilintar itu hanya cinta sepihak. Lah, terus gimana perasaan Halilintar sendiri? Gee-hee, itu akan terjawab di fict ini. Baiklah, langsung saja ya!**

 **Disclaimer: Boboiboy and Friday's Good Morning, both are not mine.**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Romance/Humor**

 **Pair: Halilintar x Yaya**

 **Warning: Another POV from 'Good Morning', Teen!Chara, non-elemental siblings, probably OOC, dsb…**

 **Still want to read? Enjoy then ^^a**

* * *

Aku menatap isi tasku. Buku tulis, alat tulis, dan lain-lain yang aku yakin kalian semua sudah tau apa yang normal dibawa siswa ke sekolah.

Aku menghela napas, kemudian menatap pantulan diriku di cermin kamarku. Hmm…tampaknya biasa saja tidak ada yang berbeda. Topi hitam merah kesukaanku sudah terpasang, jaket hitam merah kesukaanku juga sudah ku kenakan.

Baiklah, isi tas sudah, penampilan juga sudah. Aku pun bergegas keluar kamar untuk sarapan dan memakai sepatu.

O iya, namaku Halilintar. Uh, jangan berpikir namaku aneh. Aku juga tau nama seperti ini jarang terdengar, tapi aku tetap bersyukur karena bagaimana pun yang memberiku nama ini adalah orang tua ku.

Usia ku…16 tahun jika kalian ingin tau, dan aku sekolah di SMA Pulau Rintis. Ukh, aku terlalu banyak basa-basi. Mending aku segera pergi saja daripada harus ketinggalan bus.

.

.

.

8.00.A.M

Aku berhasil menaiki bus tepat waktu, dan juga berhasil menemukan tempat duduk favoritku masih kosong. Aku pun segera duduk di tempat duduk menyamping menghadap ke seberang jendela tersebut.

"Yo! Seperti biasa wajahmu itu tidak berubah ya," aku menoleh ke arah orang yang baru saja menepuk pundakku sembarangan, kemudian menghela napas.

"Kau sendiri juga masih sama menyebalkannya seperti biasa," sahutku ketus.

"Ahahahaha! Bercanda, Hali. Jangan terbawa suasana gitu dong," orang itu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal (sempat membuat telingaku berdengung mendengar suara cemprengnya) kemudian mendaratkan dirinya tepat disampingku.

O iya, orang disampingku ini, aku benci mengakuinya, tapi dia adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang akrab denganku. Namanya Taufan, kelas II-B. Dia juga mengenakan topi dan jaket yang sama denganku, tetapi warnanya didominasi warna biru dan putih, dan topinya di kenakan menghadap ke samping.

"Sudahlah, kalian. Jangan buat keributan di dalam bus. Tidak baik, tau," temanku yang lain, yang juga mengenakan style yang sama dengan aku dan Taufan, tetapi bedanya warna jaket dan topinya berwarna hitam dan kuning, dan topinya juga dikenakan secara terbalik.

"Ayolah, Gempa. Santai sedikit, ayo,ayo, lemaskan bahumu. Oke," sahut Taufan sambil memijit-mijit bahu Gempa, yang juga merupakan Ketua OSIS di sekolahku.

Gempa hanya tersenyum maklum melihat kelakuan Taufan yang kadang bisa menggila tersebut, dan hanya membiarkannya memijit-mijit bahunya. Aku hanya mendengus melihatnya, kemudian memutuskan untuk menatap keluar jendela saja.

"Gempa,Gempa, kita hari ini ke rumah Gopal yuk! Ku dengar dia baru saja memiliki video game baru," ucap Taufan antusias, saking antusiasnya aku rasa saat ini tatapannya sedang berbinar-binar bagaikan anak anjing minta di adopsi.

"Hmm, nantilah kalo aku ada kesempatan," sahut Gempa seperti biasa, tampak sangat kalem. Berbeda sekali dengan makhluk bertopi miring di sebelahku yang terus-menerus berceloteh tersebut.

Bosan memperhatikan Taufan dan Gempa yang sepertinya mengabaikanku, aku memutuskan untuk menatap ke arah lain, dan tatapan mataku tak sengaja bertemu dengannya, tch, kenapa harus gadis itu lagi?

Gadis berkerudung pink itu tampak berdiri bersama dengan sahabat Cinanya yang sekelas dengan Taufan.

Dan tatapan mata kami bertemu.

Sial, aku tidak tau mau berkata apa jadi hanya memutuskan untuk diam saja.

Gadis itu tiba-tiba tersenyum, ukh…tiba-tiba saja aku jadi lupa caranya bernapas untuk sesaat.

Reflek aku segera memalingkan wajahku ke arah lain, tidak ingin melihat wajah yang entah kenapa selalu saja membuatku merasa seperti terbakar tersebut.

Jika kalian ingin tau, gadis itu bernama Yaya, sekelas denganku di kelas II-C, sekretaris OSIS, dan juga ketua kelas di kelasku. Gadis itu cukup populer. Ehm…aku akui, dia lumayan manis-dan tentu saja lebih pantas daripada gadis-gadis alay yang selalu saja mengangguku dengan mengatakan suka padaku. Tch, menyebalkan.

Selain itu, dia juga tegas. Bisa diandalkan baik, itu tugas ketua kelas maupun OSIS (setidaknya itu yang aku dengar dari Gempa), tetapi biskuit yang sering dia buat terkenal karena sangat horror.

Duh, kenapa bisa aku mengetahui itu semua sih?

.

.

.

Bagus, aku melamun, dan tidak sadar bahwa bus sudah berhenti tepat di depan sekolah.

Untung saja Taufan segera menarikku turun sehingga aku tidak kelihatan seperti orang bodoh melamun pagi-pagi di dalam bus.

"Gempa, hari ini aku ada latihan skateboard, tunggu aku ya, nanti aku traktir hot chocolate," Taufan mulai berceloteh, dan seperti biasa ditanggapi dengan normal oleh Gempa.

Hebat, kenapa bisa aku sama Gempa tahan berteman dengan orang seberisik dia sih? Ah…tapi kenapa juga Taufan dan Gempa bisa berteman dengan orang yang introvert seperti aku ya?

Ah…memikirkannya hanya membuat kepala ku pusing.

Mendadak aku teringat senyum yang Yaya berikan tadi. Uh, wajahku terasa panas lagi. Lihat deh, nggak bertemu saja sudah membuatku seperti ini…bagaimana kalo sudah bertemu?

Aku hanya mendengus kemudian mempercepat langkahku, meninggalkan Taufan dan Gempa yang sepertinya keheranan. Sudahlah, nanti aku akan berbicara dengan mereka lagi. Mereka pasti tak akan marah hanya karena hal ini.

.

.

.

Aku kini duduk di tempat dudukku sambil memainkan ponselku. Tch, sudah jam Sembilan lewat, tapi guru tak datang-datang. Kemana sih mereka? Tapi hari ini pelajaran sejarah dan aku tak suka sejarah jadi biarlah.

Aku mendesah, kemudian memperhatikan punggung gadis yang duduk di depanku (sebenarnya aku tidak tau sedang apa dia sekarang). Gadis itu, Yaya, entah kebetulan atau tidak bisa sekelas denganku semenjak kelas satu.

Sekilas tadi aku sempat melihat di ponselku bahwa hari ini hari jumat. Sebenarnya aku tidak peduli, karena mau hari apapun, semuanya akan biasa saja bagiku. Aku yakin itu juga berlaku dengan hari sabtu, minggu, senin, selasa, rabu, kamis, sampai akhirnya jumat lagi. Merepotkan.

Aku mulai merasa bosan-eh ralat, aku sudah bosan daritadi, kini aku mulai merasa sangat bosan. Tidak peduli mau ada guru atau tidak-toh aku juga terkadang bolos-jangan salah paham, aku tidak pernah melakukannya dengan sengaja.

Aku segera beranjak dari kursiku dan mulai melangkah keluar kelas.

"Hoaamm…" aku menoleh, tepat disampingku Yaya tampak menguap. Aneh, biasanya gadis itu tidak akan tampak se-mengantuk itu. Apa yang dia lakukan tadi malam?

Setelah mengucek-ngucek matanya, gadis berkerudung pink itu menoleh ke arahku dengan wajah yang aneh-cukup lucu menurutku.

"Hmph…" aku hanya mendengus mencoba menahan tawa, kemudian segera berlalu keluar kelas meninggalkannya, karena aku juga tidak mau dia melihatku memasang wajah yang aneh seperti itu.

Jika aku Taufan, mungkin saja aku sudah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil gegulingan di atas lantai kemudian langsung di angkut ke UKS karena infeksi kotak tertawa. Uh, aku mulai ngawur…sepertinya terlalu lama berteman dengan Taufan bisa memberikan efek samping.

Ukh! Kenapa aku terus menyalahkan Taufan atas semuanya? Ah sudahlah…

.

.

.

4.30.P.M

Aku mendesah, hari ini aku hanya pulang sendiri. Kenapa? Karena Taufan mengalami cedera lutut dan langsung pulang di jam istirahat kedua.

Hah…dia itu memang selalu saja merusak anggota tubuhnya. Oh lihat, aku mulai menyalahkannya lagi.

Selain Taufan, Gempa sendiri sudah kusuruh pulang duluan karena hari ini aku piket.

Sebenarnya Gempa menolak, tapi aku memaksanya untuk pulang dengan sedikit ancaman dan tatapan intimidasi, otomatis Gempa hanya menurut dan (dengan berat hati aku yakin) kemudian pulang kerumah duluan.

Gempa itu ketua OSIS yang jarang sekali mendapat jatah pulang awal atau sekedar bersantai melepas lelah. Jadi di kesempatan ini aku tidak mau membuatnya menungguku, karena aku tau pasti dia akan sakit nantinya.

Aku berjalan sendirian menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sepi, dan saat mau menuju halaman, aku bisa mendengar suara gemuruh guntur dan samar-samar aku bisa melihat kilatan petir berpendar dari langit.

Meski namaku Halilintar, bukan berarti aku bisa tahan dengan sambaran petir. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menunggu saja di samping tangga menuju lantai dua.

Memang, aku berencana untuk lari menerjang hujan jika memang hujannya tidak berhenti sampai malam.

Salahku sendiri juga bisa lupa bawa payung hari ini. Dan kenapa juga hujan tiba-tiba turun ? Aku pikir cuacanya cerah dari tadi pagi. Bagus, sekarang aku mulai menyalahkan hujan.

"A-anu…kau bisa gunakan payung ini jika kau mau,"

Aku sedikit tersentak, karena suara lembut itu kembali terdengar. Aku menoleh, mendapati gadis itu, Yaya dengan tangan yang terulur, hendak memberikan payungnya padaku, tetapi kepalanya tertunduk. Sepertinya dia malu atau semacamnya.

Aku mengerutkan keningku, kenapa gadis ini masih disini? O iya, dia piket denganku tadi, dan sepertinya dia menunggu temannya, Ying kalo aku tidak salah ingat, yang mengikuti kegiatan atletik hari ini.

Aku menghela napas kemudian mengambil payung pemberiannya tersebut. Warnanya cukup lucu, tapi aku tau itu warna kesukaannya, membuatnya tampak terlihat lebih kekanak-kanakkan dari seharusnya.

Aku pun segera membuka payung tersebut, dan Yaya mulai mengangkat kepalanya.

"U-umm…kau bisa simpan payungnya. Uh…m-mulai sekarang…" aku kembali menoleh ke arahnya, sepertinya dia sedang mencoba untuk merangkai kata-kata.

"Semoga kita bisa akrab ya," aku terpaku, dia kembali memasang senyum manis itu-yang entah kenapa membuatnya terlihat lebih bercahaya dari biasanya. I-ini bukan efek sambaran petir kan?

Setelah mengucapkan itu dia dengan cepat berbalik kemudian lari secepat mungkin kembali ke tempat Ying yang sedaritadi memperhatikan interaksi kami yang sebenarnya tidak pantas untuk diperhatikan, meninggalkanku yang melongo di tempat.

Aku bahkan belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu kemudian bergegas pulang dan kali ini tidak perlu takut kebasahan karena payung pemberian gadis itu akan melindungiku. Entah kenapa terdengar klise sekali ucapanku.

Oke, sepertinya terlalu lama berteman dengan Gempa juga bisa membuatku terpengaruh. Hah…sekarang malah Gempa yang aku salahkan…

.

.

.

Aku duduk di atas tempat tidurku setelah mandi dan mengganti pakaianku dengan piyama.

Seperti biasa, aku membaca buku dengan earphone yang tersemat di kedua telingaku.

Aku menoleh ke arah jendela, hujan masih saja deras. Seandainya Yaya tidak meminjamkan payungnya padaku, mungkin saja aku sudah nekad lari menerobos hujan.

Tapi aku tidaklah selemah itu, aku tidak akan sakit hanya karena hujan-hujanan sekali. Palingan hanya terkena pilek-dan mungkin saja aku akan di larang pergi ke sekolah jadi aku rasa sama saja.

Ukh…lagi-lagi aku memikirkan senyum gadis pink itu.

Entah kenapa aku merasa aneh setiap kali melihatnya tersenyum. Aku selalu saja merasa wajahku memanas seperti di siram air panas. Oke, jika itu benar mungkin itu penyebab wajahku selalu memerah setiap kali melihatnya.

Aku menatap ponselku yang aku letakkan di atas nakas samping tempat tidurku.

Aku terdiam, entah bagaimana tiba-tiba saja terbesit ide di pikiranku untuk mengirimkannya pesan 'selamat tidur!' atau semacamnya.

Ah! Sejak kapan aku bisa jadi sepayah ini?

Daripada memikirkan sesuatu yang hanya akan membuat kepalaku pecah, mending aku tidur saja. Lagipula sekarang juga sudah larut.

Ngomong-ngomong, tentang bagaimana aku bisa dapat nomor telepon Yaya itu berkat data siswa di kelasku. Ini bukan berarti aku mengambil nomornya karena aku mau, aku mencatat nomornya karena dia ketua kelas, jadi aku yakin dia akan sedikit membantuku.

Tidak lebih, oke? Sudah, aku mau tidur.

.

.

.

Monday, 8.00.A.M

Seperti biasa, aku sudah menaiki bus. Tapi sepertinya hari ini aku kurang beruntung, karena tempat duduk favoritku sudah diduduki orang lain. Menyebalkan.

Aku hanya mendesah, hari ini Taufan masih belum masuk sekolah jadi aku dan Gempa hanya berdiri di dalam bus dan masing-masing dari kami terdiam.

Yah, tanpa Taufan, suasana memang tidak akan seceria biasanya ditambah lagi aku dan Gempa bukan tipe orang yang suka berbasa-basi jadi masing-masing dari kami hanya terdiam.

Aku sendiri pun sebenarnya masih memikirkan kejadian hari jumat lalu. Keesokan harinya Yaya menyapaku seperti biasa, tapi karena pada dasarnya aku bukan Taufan, jadi aku hanya membuang muka tanpa membalas sapaannya sama sekali.

Aku sedikit merasa bersalah, karena aku masih belum mengembalikan payung yang dia berikan.

Tidak hanya itu, sebenarnya aku juga belum akan mengembalikannya hari ini, karena aku lupa membawanya.

Aku tidak tau apa aku bisa mengembalikannya besok, atau lusa, bahkan aku belum berterima kasih padanya. Jika kalian berpikir aku gugup, aku tidak gugup…aku hanya tidak tau mau mengatakan apa padanya karena sekali lagi, aku bukan tipe yang suka basa-basi.

Aku menghela napas, ya sudahlah, jika memang dia marah padaku yang harus aku lakukan adalah minta maaf-yang artinya aku harus konsultasi dari Gempa dulu bagaimana caranya meminta maaf dengan baik dan benar.

.

.

.

Friday, 8.0.7.A.M

Kali ini aku tepat waktu dan mendapatkan tempat duduk favoritku.

Sudah seminggu, dan sama sekali tidak ada perubahan. Aku bahkan belum mengembalikan payung itu…menyebalkan sekali.

Taufan-yang sudah kembali sekolah-masih asik berceloteh dengan Gempa, sedangkan aku memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya dan mulai menerawang.

Beberapa hari ini Yaya tidak lagi menyapaku. Apa benar dia marah? Itu memang salahku juga jadi mau gimana lagi?

Hari ini aku membawa payung itu-sebenarnya aku membawanya di hari sebelumnya, tapi aku kehilangan kesempatan untuk mengembalikannya, entah kenapa…tapi yang pasti, aku tidak gugup. T-tidak sama sekali…

.

.

.

Aku duduk sendirian di taman sekolah pada jam istirahat, sambil memakan makanan yang aku beli dari kantin. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa aku sendiri, karena Gempa dan Taufan baru saja pergi untuk membeli makanan.

Mereka mengajakku, tapi karena aku sudah duluan membeli makanan, jadi aku hanya menolak dan memutuskan untuk memakan makanan ku duluan.

Tidak setia kawan? Terserah kalian mau bilang apa. Toh ini hanya makanan.

Sambil makan, aku memutuskan untuk memikirkan cara agar aku bisa mengembalikan payung Yaya dengan lancar tanpa masalah. Semoga saja dia tidak marah, atau situasi bakalan tambah runyam.

"Heee…makan duluan, dasar menyebalkan," aku menoleh ke arah Taufan yang duduk di sebelah kiriku, di susul Gempa yang duduk di sebelah kanan.

"Salah sendiri lama," ucapku acuh kemudian kembali mengunyah roti lapisku. Taufan hanya merengut, sedangkan Gempa hanya tertawa kecil kemudian mulai memakan nasi lemaknya.

"O iya, Halilintar, aku mau tanya…" raut wajah Taufan tiba-tiba serius, tapi aku memutuskan untuk tidak mempedulikannya dan kembali focus mengunyah makananku.

"Kau itu…suka sama Yaya kan?"

"Uhuuk!"

Aku tersedak makananku, sedangkan Gempa melongo disampingku mendengar ucapan si topi miring tersebut.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih?" ucapku kesal sambil membersihkan mulutku dari remah-remah roti.

Apa katanya? Suka? Itu ungkapan paling konyol yang pernah kudengar.

"Setidaknya itu yang bisa aku simpulkan setelah melihat tingkah lakumu belakangan ini. Tapi entahlah, mungkin saja aku salah. Bagaimana bisa cowok tak berperasaan sepertimu bisa menyukai seseorang?" lanjut Taufan sambil mengangkat bahu.

Aku pun sweatdrop, dia yang berkata, dia juga yang menyangkal.

Sebenarnya selama ini si topi miring ini makan apaan sih?

Gempa yang duduk disampingku menatapku sebentar kemudian kembali melanjutkan makan siang tanpa berkomentar-tidak seperti dia yang biasanya deh.

Dan percakapan itu berakhir tergantikan dengan celotehan absurd Taufan yang hanya di balas dengan ucapan kalem dari Gempa, dan berhasil membuatku merasa risih karena telingaku terasa sakit mendengar celotehan mereka.

.

.

.

4.45.P.M

Hari ini adalah piketku bersama Yaya. Entah sudah berapa banyak kebetulan yang terjadi, tapi sudahlah, aku memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya.

Setelah menyelesaikan piketku, aku segera merapikan barang-barangku dan bergegas pulang.

Tapi saat melihat Yaya sudah berjalan menuju pintu kelas, aku baru saja teringat sesuatu. Buru-buru aku mengambil payung-yang sedaritadi pagi tergantung di belakang kelas.

"Oy," duh, mulutku…bisa tidak sih lebih ramah sedikit? Terlihat sepertinya Yaya agak kaget dan segera membalikkan wajahnya menatapku.

Sial…lagi-lagi aku merasa wajahku memanas.

"Umm…Halilintar…?" akhirnya dia menyahut.

Wajahnya tampak bingung, tapi sepertinya tidak marah. Yosh, aku rasa aku bisa kali ini.

"Ini," aku segera menyodorkan payung yang sejak seminggu menginap di rumahku tersebut.

Aku bisa melihat Yaya tampak terkejut. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap lucu, tampak belum connect dengan situasinya.

"Jangan bilang kau lupa," ucapku pada akhirnya dengan cemberut. Serius, apa hanya aku yang terus-menerus memikirkan masalah payung ini?

"Habis, kau sendiri lama mengembalikannya," ucapnya, sepertinya sedang berusaha menahan tawa.

"Hmph," aku kesal dan memutuskan untuk tidak meminta maaf. Kayaknya dia tidak marah, jadi buat apa minta maaf?

Yaya tampak tertawa kecil-sekali lagi membuat wajahku terasa panas-kemudian mulai mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil payung itu.

Uh, aku harus mengatakannya, karena jika tidak, maka aku tidak akan pernah punya kesempatan untuk mengatakannya lagi.

Ayolah, sejak kapan aku seperti ini? Aku mengatakannya sekarang, atau tidak selamanya.

"M-makasih…"

"Eh…?"

Aku memalingkan wajahku karena aku tidak ingin menampakkan wajah konyolku padanya, tapi aku yakin dia terkejut.

"Hmm, sama-sama," Yaya kembali tersenyum dan akhirnya mengambil payung yang aku kembalikan (tanganku agak pegal karena terlalu lama terulur ngomong-ngomong).

"Kalo begitu, aku duluan ya," setelah mendapatkan kembali payungnya, Yaya pamit dan bersiap keluar kelas.

"Oy, aku masih belum selesai!"

Aku cengo, apa yang baru saja aku katakan?

Yaya yang mendengarnya kembali berbalik dan menatapku dengan bingung.

"Uh…" bagus, aku sama sekali tidak tau mau ngomong apa. Kenapa juga aku mencegahnya seperti itu? Payah…

. "K-kau sendirian kan? Taufan dan Gempa tidak bisa pulang bersamaku jadi…aku temani," kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku, dan aku sudah terlanjur mengatakannya jadi aku tidak punya pilihan selain menunggu jawabannya.

Tapi memang benar, Taufan bilang katanya dia mau ke minimarket bersama Ying-yang entah kenapa rambutnya tampak aneh hari ini, sedangkan Gempa katanya ada urusan dengan guru bahasa Melayunya jadi otomatis aku hanya pulang sendiri dan sepertinya Yaya juga senasib denganku.

"Eh?" tch, dia kembali memasang wajah itu.

"Jangan hanya 'eh' disitu. Ayo pulang," aku memutuskan untuk angkat bicara daripada hanya melihatnya melongo di tempat seperti itu.

Wajahku terasa semakin panas, jadi aku memutuskan untuk keluar menduhuluinya, tidak mempedulikan teriakannya yang minta ditunggu.

.

.

.

Canggung.

Ya, itulah suasanannya saat ini. Kami berdua saling terdiam, tidak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan duluan.

Aku dan Yaya memang tidak se-akrab itu, jadi jika seperti ini kami sama sekali tidak tau apa yang harus dibicarakan.

"Na…" tanpa sadar gumamanku terdengar oleh Yaya, sehingga gadis berkerudung pink itu langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku, sepertinya menunggu lanjutan dari ucapanku.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Duh, apa yang harus aku ucapkan padanya? Ah…mendadak aku jadi teringat sesuatu, yang sesungguhnya meski hanya empat hari, rasanya seperti sudah lama sekali.

"Aku tidak keberatan jika…kau mau mengucapkan selamat pagi padaku…jadi…jangan berhenti," aku mengatakannya! Untuk yang kesekian kalinya aku merasa seperti terbakar.

Aku pun hanya menundukkan kepalaku, tidak mau dia melihat wajahku yang bodoh ini.

"Umm. Tentu saja,"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku, dan langsung terpaku melihat senyum manis itu lagi.

Baiklah, aku akui, aku gugup sekarang.

"Hmph," aku hanya memperbaiki letak topiku kemudian buru-buru mempercepat langkahku daripada dia terus-menerus melihat wajahku.

"Hey, tunggu aku!" Yaya mengejarku, tapi aku memutuskan untuk tidak mempedulikannya dan tetap berjalan di depannya. Dan yah, akhirnya Yaya tidak lagi mengejarku dan tetap berjalan di belakangku. Sepertinya aku jadi makin payah saja.

Tiba-tiba kalimat yang diucapkan Taufan padaku tadi terngiang di kepalaku.

Apa benar aku menyukai Yaya? Aku tidak begitu paham karena aku belum pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya.

Tapi…jika ini yang dinamakan cinta…apa benar aku menyukainya?

Aku hanya menghela napas kemudian menatap langit yang mulai terkena bias orange cahaya matahari.

Jika memang aku menyukainya, lihat saja nanti apa yang akan terjadi. Karena aku masih belum yakin dengan perasaan ini, dan aku juga tidak mau membayangkan seperti apa reaksi Yaya saat tau aku menyimpan perasaan padanya.

Jadi aku pikir sementara waktu seperti ini tidak apa-apa. Ucapan selamat pagi darinya saja sudah cukup untukku, tapi jika memang benar aku menyukainya, apa suatu hari nanti aku bisa membalasnya?

Mungkin saja.

End

.

.

.

* * *

 **Oke, maafkan alurnya ya. Jika kalian sudah membaca fict sebelumnya, pastilah sudah tau akhirnya kayak gimana. Cuman…fict ini saya buat berdasarkan jalan cerita Friday's Good Morning punya Honeyworks. Video itu ada dua versi, dari sudut pandang cewek dan juga sudut pandang cowok.**

 **Dan saya tau, endingnya ngegantung jadi saya janji akan memberikan sequelnya nanti-tentunya berdasarkan jalan cerita video Honeyworks juga karena baru-baru ini saya lagi kepincut sama video-videonya karena jalan cerita setiap video sangat bervariasi dan menarik. Character-characternya juga bagus plus, setiap character di perankan oleh pengisi suara terkenal jadinya saya jatuh cinta deh sama video-video tersebut.**

 **Dan di Honeyworks series ini, saya akan membuat fanfict berdasarkan setiap video Honeyworks dan tentu saja, bukan hanya pair HaliYa saja, tapi masih banyak lagi.**

 **Menurut kalian Halilintar tsundere? Haha…karena saya suka Halilintar yang tsundere, jadinya saya buat kayak gitu. Lagian bagi saya Halilintar itu memang tsundere sih… *di lempar tombak halilintar***

 **Baiklah, itu saja. Ngomong-ngomong, setiap fict Honeyworks series ini one-shoot ya, karena kalau multi-chap saya khawatir bakalan telat update ditambah lagi fict-fict multi-chap saya yang lain belum lanjut. Saya nggak mau nambah hutang *sujud sujud*. Tapi tentu saja setiap fict yang endingnya nge-gantung akan ada sequelnya.**

 **Oke, sudah kepanjangan, jadi saya Harukaze Kagura undur diri dulu ya. Matta ne, Minna-san~!**

 **Review?**


End file.
